My Family
by AlphaXXOmega
Summary: This story is pretty much about Naruto's life after Pein revives everyone who he killed but somehow two others were revived as well. It is weird because these two had been dead for sixteen years. Ohh and Naruto never met Minato in his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Woooooo I am here with another Naruto story! I know I know, I have many unfinished ones but too bad I write when I have an idea in my head and if you don't like it then too bad! ha ha well here is the new one, hope you enjoy!**

**This story is pretty much about Naruto's life after Pein revives everyone who he killed but somehow two others were revived as well. It is weird because these two had been dead for sixteen years. Ohh and Naruto never met Minato in his mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life**

All was quiet, a bright green light shone above the dust covered village. Suddenly the green light began to separate into dozens of smaller green orbs. Shooting all over the village, those who had survived the attack stared in bewilderment as the phenomena above their heads began to rain down upon them. Some jumped away when a green orb shot into the ground next to them and others just continued to stare. Something was going to happen, but what? With time the ground began to shake and tremble, body's of people believed to be dead began popping up everywhere throughout the village. Of course there were those who were afraid of the happenings around them but as quick as their fear came it was overshadowed by joyful emotions from seeing their dead friends.

* * *

**One hour later**

Things had finally began to settle down after Naruto's glorious return to the village. Those who had stuck behind were surrounding Naruto asking him all sorts of questions. He was not answering any of the questions of course but instead just smiling at his peers.

Out from behind Naruto came Shikamaru, Supported by his father Shikaku because Shikamaru had broken his leg in the blast.

"Well I suppose it was your doing that caused that green light?" asked Shikamaru

"Huh?" Naruto was confused by the question. "what do you mean green light?"

"Typical Naruto" Shikamaru looked at his father, hoping the he was patient enough to explain what exactly was going on to the clueless blonde.

Shikaku cleared his throat, pausing slightly before speaking. "What happened right before you beat the final Pein?"

Naruto being Naruto squinted his eyes and tried hard to remember the previous events. "Well he used some sort of jutsu but it didn't do anything that I could see."

"That must be it, whatever he did caused the dead to come back to life again" Shikamaru finally put his two words in to connect the story together.

For the first time since Naruto had returned had there been silence. Naruto was still for a few fleeting moments before quickly switching into sage mode. He began swiveling his head from one direction to another. He looked at Shikamaru and smiled deeply. "Ha Ha your right, I can sense everyone's chakra even those that were gone when I arrived."

The conversations began once again amongst Naruto and his group. Even though Naruto was talking and have a good time with his friends, something was nagging him, he needed answers right away. "Hey Shikaku, do we have any visitors here from any other villages?"

The group became deathly silent. Shikaku cocked his head slightly, confused by what was going on through Naruto's mind at this time.

"Well no, not yet, I mean we have others on their way to help with reconstruction but that wont be for a few days" Shikaku brought his gaze straight at Naruto with seriousness. "Let me guess you sensed a foreign chakra signature"

Naruto nodded his head. "Not just one but two, and what is really weird is that they are similar to my own."

* * *

**Konoha Cemetery**

"Ughh, what's going on?" The voice was that of a young man. It was kind and gentle but had a subliminal power behind it. "How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was looking at my son and the Kyuubi." The man slowly rose to his feet and dusted the dirt that had accumulated on his clothes. Next to him on the ground was a beautiful woman he recognized quite well from her long and silky red hair.

"Kushina"

* * *

**well theres the first chapter. I personally like how it came out but I prefer to hear from my readers on what you think. I just realized that there arent many stories about naruto with him mom and dad, wow! Well I think it is a great basis for a story thats why I wanted to write one and hey I just absolutely love kushina lol well r&r!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My disclaimer is that I am disclaiming disclaiming any disclaimer that disclaims any or all disclaims. Anywho...on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto...**

"Kushina" The man said in a soft voice causing the redhead to stir slightly.

"That voice" Kushina paused for a moment. "Minato is that you?" Kushina's voice was just above a whisper

Minato slowly bent over and picked up his wife and placed her in a piggy back carry. He then began to walk out of the cemetery they were in. Both were still confused about what had happened, but the knew one thing and one thing only.

"Naruto" Both said lightly in unison

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Well if what your saying is true then we must confront these two and see what there reason for being here is, but remember we must be cautious." At this point Kakashi had joined the group. "This is what we will do, we will take Shikamaru to the infirmary and Me, Naruto, and a few others will search for the intruders."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they made their was to the infirmary tent as fast as possible. Luckily, the tent was fairly close.

"Alright Naruto, we have me, you, Sakura, Shikaku, Hinata, and Ino" Kakashi had informed everyone in the small group of the mission they were going to head out on ASAP.

Kakashi continued, "First things first, we need to find out where the targets are, then we confront them, got it everyone?"

"Got it" everyone screamed

"W-wait a s-second, how will we find them?" Hinata asked will her obvious permanent blush from being so close to her hero Naruto.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Easily Naruto will locate their chakra signature with his sage mode."

"Well if there are no more questions lets get going"

* * *

**With Minato and Kushina**

Currently Minato was carrying Kushina on his back while he was walking through the short wooded area behind the hokage monument.

"Minato" Kushina seemed to be quite weak, this caused her to talk in a low whisper. "Where is my Naruto?"

Minato lightly chuckled at hearing Kushina call Naruto Her Naruto. Honestly he had no idea where he could be but his guess would be the hokage tower.

"We died didn't we Minato?" asked Kushina.

"I was sure we did but here we are so something must have happened to bring us back. As soon as I get enough chakra back I will try to flash us home." Minato replied.

Kushina smiled. She didn't care if she got home at all as long as she had her little Naruto in her arms again. She promised herself that if and when they find him, she will never let any harm come to him, believe it!

The two had finally reached their destination, the top of the hokage monument. As they looked down on the village, they saw it, nothing, just utter destruction and what seemed like makeshift tents strewn across the devastation.

"N-no this cannot be!" Kushina finally brought her voice up to a light scream. "W-what happened here? Kushina and Minato were devastated, how long had they been gone?

At least not all hope was lost, from above Both could see very small figures walking around the rubble with all sorts of tools and supplies. Whatever had happened seemed to have happened not to long ago as the reconstruction had made very little progress.

"Minato, please put me down. I can walk from here." Kushina asked her husband as he slowly put her gently onto her feet.

Minato inched closer to the edge of the monument looking down he noticed something that stood out to him. A tent that was fairly larger than the others.

"You see that Kushina?" Minato pointed toward the largest tent. Kushina nodded in agreement. "That is where we will most likely find the hokage."

"You ready Kushina" Asked Minato. Again she nodded. She then grabbed his hand and with a throw of a tri-pronged kunai, they were gone.

* * *

**Back with Naruto and the group**

Naruto and the group were running down the main street toward the hokage monument. He could tell they were getting close. The hokage monument was the most likely place the chakras were resonating from. Every step closer strengthened the signal, so close he could feel its true strength. But suddenly the chakras disappeared, the sudden changed halted Naruto's movement and in turn the rest of the group.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura, who from first glance seemed ready for a fight. She eased when Naruto turned back to the group with the grin he so often presented.

"Ha their gone" Naruto simply stated as he rubbed the back of his head

"Damn they got away" Cursed Ino. She had been so excited to see the Leaf's hero in action. "Oh well" She thought to herself.

Disappointed the group began to turn to return to camp when what sounded like a kunai hitting the ground behind them then a sudden puff of smoke accompanying the sound. The group swiftly turned back around and readied for a fight

The group watched with curiosity as the redhead and blonde stood from their knelt position.

"Who are you two" Naruto yelled

While Naruto yelled at the two Kakashi had seen the entire event occur from the back of the group. At seeing who the two truly were he fell to his knees with udder bewilderment written all over his face.

Quickly turning around Sakura had heard Kakashi fall over and looked at him worried. "Kakashi-sensei what is it? Who are they?"

Kakashi didn't move an inch from his position. "Sensei...Kushina..."

Sakura had no idea what he was talking about. She just turned back toward the two new comers and waited for an answer.

"I asked you, Who are you?" Naruto yelled once again, this time a little louder and more demanding.

Kushina and Minato finally looked up, only to see a large group gathered in front of them with their weapons at the ready. Kushina was really the first to react, she began scanning the group over and over. After a few seconds of scanning she landed her eyes on HIM. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strong look to him. They had found him.

"Na...Ru...To..."

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter 2. I have quite the good feeling at how this is shaping out to be. Although I do feel somewhat rushed, ehh maybe thats just me. Anyway R&R!**


	3. Baby Boy

**Guess what time it is! you got it! Chapter 3 and I am enjoying writing this soooo much. In your opinion and I am asking everyone who reads this, who should I pair Naruto with? in my opinion I have no idea. Im a sucker for romance so I have to have him with someone sometime.. oh and another question, and this has nothing to do with my story, how do you think Naruto will end? Well you can either leave a comment with your opinions or we could have a discussion about it through PM =]. well anyway I digress on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Baby Boy**

"Na...Ru...To..." Kushina spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Naruto froze, he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. How did she know his name. Who are these two people. Naruto's mind was in overdrive with confusion. He wanted to start hitting something to rid his head of the clutter in an attempt to connect any sort of straight story. Of course he was still confused.

"Y-y-your the f-fourth hokage!" Hinata muttered in a hushed scream. "your supposed to be dead!"

The group stared at the man who was supposed to be dead. She was right, there was no doubt about it he was the fourth hokage alright.

"Ha Ha Ha I guess even after my death people still remember me, that's always a plus" Minato chuckled and smiled contently at the younger generation.

Naruto was still confused. He looked upon the two, the redhead was on her knees with her face in her hands and the blonde man was just staring at him with a huge grin, his blue eyes sending a chill down his spine. Though the chill felt good in a way. He needed answers and he needed them right away, so he turned to someone who always had the answer to everything.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed and turned to face Kakashi but when he turned he noticed his sensei was also on his knees just staring at the new comers. "HELLO! SENSEI!" Naruto was waving his hands in front of his sensei's face violently.

The waving seemed to work as Kakashi shook from his blank stare and got up to look at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that really the fourth hokage?" Naruto asked pointing at the blonde man

In a very Kakashi-like manner he just smiled at his student.

Without warning the redheaded beauty screamed. "NARUTO!" She began sprinting straight at him and before he could react she pulled him into a deadly strong hug while crying from joy.

Naruto was confused as all hell at this point. Who was this woman and why was she hugging him.

"M-Minato-sensei, how is this possible? I saw you and Kushina die that night." Kakashi finally spoke

"Kakashi is that really you? You've grown" Minato smiled. "I'm not entirely sure but all I can remember is a green light and then waking up."

"Ha I guess the gods favored your good deeds Naruto" Kakashi turned to his student who was going blue from being squeezed by Kushina.

"H-help m-me K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto breathed out between squeezes from the woman

"Let him breath Kushina" Minato pleaded "You'll get plenty of time to hug him later"

Naruto was finally released by the crazy redhead. He had his hands on his knees catching his breath.

Minato believed that now was a good time to explain things. He slowly walked up to Naruto, drew a three pronged kunai, threw it as far as he could. By his calculations it had landed outside the village walls. He ran through a few hand signs, put one hand on Kushina and one on Naruto and they were gone.

"Wh-where did they go? Shikamaru Finally spoke up, he was staying quiet until things settled down but this was enough to trip even his silence.

"Damn Hiraishin!" Kakashi scowled at his sensei's antics

"Kakashi-sensei we have to find them" Sakura mentioned to her sensei.

Before Kakashi could explain Shikamaru butted in. "Impossible Sakura, the fourth hokage is the fastest person to ever live. His Hiraishin is what gave him his nickname the Yellow Flash."

Kakashi decided it was his turn to fill in the gaps. "Yes, Shikamaru is right. Even if by some miracle we caught up, he would flash away again. And if I know my old sensei well enough, he has already placed dozen of summoning seals over strategic points throughout the village. Not even the sharingan can follow his speed."

"W-wow" Hinata said "Umm Kakashi-sensei, if that was the fourth hokage, then who was that woman with him? She seemed fond of Naruto." That last phrase had a hint of jealousy that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Ugh..." Kakashi took a deep breath in and then out. "Well, lets get something straight right here and now. What I tell you here does not get out to anyone else you hear me?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Her name is Kushina Namikaze, or maybe I should use her maiden name Kushina Uzumaki."

Gasps could be heard from everyone in the group but Kakashi continued before any questions could be shot away. "Yes, I know what you are thinking everyone. She is just what your thinking, Naruto's mother."

"So I guess that explains the death grip hug" Sakura stated. "Now that you mention it Kakashi-sensei, Naruto does look a lot like her."

"As I was saying, she is Naruto's mother, and Minato is his father." Kakashi looked down at the disturbed ground where Minato's kunai had been. "Many know of this secret, mainly shinobi families, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and myself. We were told by the third hokage to never reveal this information but I don't see why I can't now."

Kakashi then began to tell Minato's and Kushina's history.

* * *

**Just outside the village walls**

"W-what just happened" Naruto bellowed out at the blonde man.

Minato looked down at the boy who had fell to his knees from the sudden movement. "Well Naruto I used my hiraishin to move us out of the village for now."

Kushina also looked at the young boy, she was concerned by his sickened state. Well what kind of mother would she be if she wasn't. "Are you alright Naruto?" Kushina asked in a very soft and kind voice, kneeling down to check Naruto.

"U-um I'm alright I guess" Naruto replied standing again. "Why did you bring me out here instead of someone like Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto then pointed at Kushina. "And why did she hug me back there? And how do you know my name?"

At this point Kushina and Minato had began to laugh hysterically. As suddenly as they began to laugh they stopped. "Minato honey, I think it's best if I explain everything. You should head back to whats left of the village and go with Kakashi to see the hokage."

"I guess that's a good idea and I'm sure you have this handled." Minato responded to his wife. "Oh and Naruto, I love you" and as soon as he said that he disappeared leaving only the leaves around him slowly drifting back to the ground.

"W-w-what did he just say?" Naruto mumbled to the air.

Again Kushina's laughter filled the air mixed with a very confused Naruto who was pulling at hhis own hair in anger.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Naruto screamed to no one in particular. He wasn't mad at the woman that was with him, well maybe but no entirely. He just wanted answers and he wanted them now!

Kushina stopped laughing when Naruto began to yell. She knew it was time for nothing but the truth.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm just so happy to see you again that I almost forgot why we came out here. I know what your gonna say, what was it you that we brought out here and not someone more important or something." Kushina smiled and paused. "Well to you Kakashi may be more important but you Naruto are my world. Minato and I had hoped that you would grow up to be as strong as I know you have become, I can feel it just by looking at you and we are so proud of you." Naruto was staring intently at the redhead before him. "I am so sorry Naruto that Minato and I weren't there for you. We left you all alone and for that I am sorry."

Naruto was starting to get an idea of who this woman was, and if his suspicion was true then that meant that the fourth hokage was his father and this woman...his mother.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto's voice was light and somewhat sad. "Who are you?"

Kushina's smile grew. It was time to tell him.

"Well Naruto dear, My name is Kushina...Uzumaki, and I am your mother"

* * *

**Woooo how did you like that? I am so excited about this story and I hope everyone likes reading this. Well I will be working on the next chapter soon. So R&R!**


	4. Our Family

**Well im sorta surprised at how many people are following my story! Thank you everyone, I also take suggestions for things to put in my story. I'm not promising that they will make it but no harm in trying. And to ****Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi, I think I will pair him up with her or maybe Sakura, I'm not entirely sure who it will be. Maybe I'll make up a character. I just don't know yet. Thank you everyone for reading I hope your enjoying this!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Our Family**

"Naruto... I am your mother. Although I don't blame you for not recognizing me." Kushina grinned just like her son does so many times. "Minato and I died when you were only hours old."

In the village hidden in the leaves there were very few people that were more in control of their emotions than Naruto, except maybe Kakashi. But this news was too much for even him, falling to his knees overcome with emotion. Just like that night when he was told that his sensei Jiraiya had been killed in battle, he began to cry with a serious face. Naruto then collapsed forward only barely able to plant his hands to the ground to prevent himself from falling over completely.

"Naruto..." Kushina whispered to her son. She knew how her son was feeling all too well. He had suffered because she wasn't there for him his whole life. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I don't deserve your forgiveness but just know that your father and I love you so very much and we will do what it takes to show you so."

Naruto's crying had started to subside as he regained his composure. He stood once again with a sad look upon his face. "Kush...i mean m-mom..." Naruto then launched himself forward and brought his arms around his mother in a tight embrace. "I-i'm so glad to finally meet you"

Kushina was so elated that Naruto didn't seem to be angry with her. Well at least not at the moment. She had so much she wanted to talk to her son about but she figured it would be best at the time to return to the village and meet back up with Minato. "Naruto dear" Naruto released his mother and wiped away the few remaining tears on his face with his arm.

"Naruto dear, It's time for us to go back to the village." Kushina looked at her son, who now had a disappointed look on his face. If he was anything like her then she knew the exact thing that would change his mind. "We can talk to your father when we get back." Kushina grinned knowing that that would work.

And of course it did. Naruto's head perked up at his moms suggestion. "Really mom!" Naruto exuberantly and excitedly yelled at his mother.

"Of course honey!" Naruto's excitement seemed to energize even Kushina, for someone who had a tortured childhood, Naruto seemed to bounce back from everything that was thrown at him.

With nothing more to say at the time the two set off to find Minato.

* * *

**With Minato**

"And that is our story" Minato finally finished the story of him and Kushina. The group was visibly stunned from the truth of Naruto's heritage.

"I can't believe he's your son, I mean he's far from how smart we were told you were." Sakura was reeling from the startling news. Here in front of her was not only a dead man and fourth hokage but also as the father of Naruto Uzumaki, or maybe she should say Namikaze.

Minato chuckled lightly. "He is smart, maybe not in the way that everyone would recognize but he is smart. He gets his own genius from his mother, she was just like Naruto was when she was younger. She may not have been book smart, but her ingenuity in battle was beyond anyone else. She could solve any problem with great ease, just like Naruto."

As the group was nearing the large tent they were stopped by a group of ANBU. "So then, the rumors are true I see." Said one ANBU who seemed to be in charge of the others. "We were told that you had been spotted with a red haired woman. I figure that was Lady Kushina."

"Yes, she is with Naruto right now." answered Minato

Another of the ANBU tried to step forward to speak but was stopped by an arm in front of him by his captain.

"It is about time that he learned the truth I see." Stated the ANBU captain. "If you are here to see Lady Tsunade she is in a coma and will not be able to speak."

Minato looked serious for a moment before smiling again. "Well I guess that means your gonna need to find a temporary replacement, before we continue I have to retrieve something." Faster than the blink of an eye Minato was gone, and with another blink he was back with Naruto and Kushina next to him.

"Woah!" screamed everyone in the group as the jumped a little from the three's sudden appearance

"DAD!" Naruto quickly turned and barreled into his father hugging him into a tight and inescapable grasp. "I can't believe your my dad!" Naruto turned to his friends "Can you guys believe it I'm the son of the fourth hokage!"

The next few minutes were spent with Naruto gloating to his friends and Kushina smacking him over the head a few times. While Naruto was talking to his friends, Minato was busy with the ANBU, discussing who was going to take charge of the village.

"The counsel wanted to appoint Kakashi. But Danzo is pushing for himself to inherit the position." The ANBU captain explained to Minato. "Minato, we need you to take this position before Danzo can get his arms on it."

"Even when I was hokage, Danzo had connections throughout the shinobi countries. He is very dangerous and It is imperative that we do not allow him to seize that power. I will take over, but only until Tsunade has recovered." Minato answered

By now most of the villagers had began to gather by the group and were whispering to each other. Mostly about Minato and Kushina. This went on for what seemed like forever, until it was time for them to leave.

"Minato, Kushina, and Naruto come with us and we will find you a place to rest till tomorrow." The ANBU began. "Tomorrow you will be our leader like you once were."

after Naruto hugged and said goodbye to his friends, the three left for their temporary shelter. Once they got to the tent the ANBU left them but stayed near just in case something went wrong.

Once inside the tent Naruto immediately fell down onto one of the beds exhausted. "Oh yeahhh that feels good!" Exclaimed Naruto. "My body is so sore!"

"Naruto" Kushina sat down on the bed with her son. "Your father and I are so proud of everything you have accomplished, even without us. We had hoped that we would have been able to train you ourselves but now I realize that you have become even stronger than we imagined."

Naruto sat up from his position so he could talk to her easier. "Mom, I am so thankful to have you in my life now. For the longest time I had believed that I was some sort of monster but after meeting Kakashi sensei and the pervy sage I realized that I had so many people who thought I was their friend instead of a monster."

Kushina looked down at the ground. "I know it must have been hard for you, and nothing in this world can change that, but I guess to make up for it Minato will train you from now on now that that perv is gone." Kushina then looked at Minato who grinned and nodded his head.

"There is only one other person in this world who will be able to use the Hiraishi, and that is you Naruto. Only those of Namikaze blood are able to activate this jutsu, and it is about time that I taught you." Minato had wanted to teach him at an earlier age but he never got the chance but now he did.

Kushina stood up and got in front of Naruto. She kneeled down and got on eye level with him. "You became strong Naruto because you found the true meaning behind strength."

Naruto looked at his mother with confusion. "The true meaning of strength?" Naruto asked

Kushina smiled and pointed at his chest. "yes, true strength comes from having a love that you would die to protect."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Get some rest Naruto honey, I know your exhausted." Kushina said

"Goodnight mom, dad"

"Goodnight Naruto"

* * *

**To everyone who are reading this story I will be doing a time skip next chapter. It will be a few years later, and the village will be back to its former glory and Naruto will have learned the Hiraishin. Well R&R!**


End file.
